Castineland
Castineland '''(officially the '''City of Castineland) is a seaport city and the largest and most populous city in the U.S. state of Sintopia, the county seat of Castineland County, and it is the third most populous city in the United States (after New York City and Los Angeles). Castineland is the largest city in East Sintopia. Castineland had a 3012 estimated population of 3,045,010. Castineland is also the largest city in the United States by area (beating out Jacksonville, Florida), and the most populous and largest city in New England (beating out Boston, Massachusetts). Castineland is the easternmost populated city in the United States. Located in the large grassy flatland, Castineland, as of the 30th Century, is a global city, and it is the 16th most populous city in the world. The Castineland metropolitan areas and the Greater Castineland is the third most-populous metro in the United States and the 17th most-populated metro in the world. Castineland has attracted many people in and out of the United States. It's biggest 12-lane street, New Jersey Boulevard, is the busiest and most congested highway in Sintopia, and it's 6-lane route, Interstate Boulevard, is where all the popular cultures of highways and roads (mainly Interstate Highways and U.S. Route Highways) are being held, usually at the Interstate World theme park. It's larger beltway called Clockway or Clockway Expressway, which is the official name of Interstate 385, holds a lot of interest to roadgeeks and travel agencies because of it's shape in the map and the design, which is in yellow. Castineland is home to a life of peace and safety, as according to Queen 2266 (Carly Sintopia, who is the leader of Sintopia and Castineland), and Oostonyo Glance (who is the Governor of Sintopia), kind and friendly people all over the world deserves a safe and peaceful life. This makes Castineland the City of Peace and the Peaceful City. Castineland is called the Sister of New York and Los Angeles as although it is one of America's top three most popular cities, it is home to the world creation industry of entertainment, performance, social living, recorded music, television productions, motion pictures, and film productions. All of those are held at Sintopia Hollywood Studios, located in Sintopia Hollywood, which is a lot more different from Hollywood in Los Angeles, California. The city has hosted many events as Sintopia is the state of celebrating events. It has over 50 neighborhoods, 40 most visited places, and its regions (such as East Castineland) are separated by the controlled-access highways, which in Sintopia, they call them expressways. Castineland is famous for its colorful downtown buildings and clear-paved streets. See also * List of fun center and arcade chains in Castineland * List of hotel chains in Castineland * List of store chains in Castineland * List of restaurant chains in Castineland * List of gas station chains in Castineland Category:Castineland Category:Cities in Sintopia Category:Cities in Castineland County Category:County seats in Sintopia Category:Incorporated cities and towns in Sintopia Category:Populated coastal places in Sintopia Category:Port cities and towns of the East Coast of the United States Category:Populated places established in 2845 Category:2845 establishments in New England Category:2840s establishments in Sintopia Category:Cities in New England Category:Sintopia Category:Cities in the United States